NyxHarpy
by XxTearsOfAWolfxX
Summary: Nyx encounters a new Harpy in the forest.


Darkness, black, silence. That described the forest. The dark forest. A evil, sinister, horrible, eerie place to be. Lycans, witches, vampires, Warlocks, drows, harpies, demons. All these things levied in the dark forest. A evil place, a place where the sun did not shine. A place that had no light, moon light, maybe. You could hardly ever tell night or day apart. The forest was a place where many refused to go, even the brave. This forest was evil, pure evil. Many ventured in, most never return. The ones that did, mentally scared for life. People exiled were sent there, and never heard from again. Large trees hovered over the dark grounds, bare, and black. Yes, black. Neglected from the sun turned them black. Shadows lurking around ever corner, things lurking in the darkness. This was a place you had to look over your shoulder ever minute, a place were you always had a feeling someone was watching you, and most likely. Something was. Black swampy areas covered it, along with some try patches. Black swamps, rivers, no flowers. Lifeless, darkness. Someone's worse nightmare. The mist was heavy this evening. The breeze cool. No sounds in the forest, nothing. Quiet. Walking through the forest Nyx, one of the sister who owned the forest walked. Her bright blue eyes scanning the forest. It was a nice, mist day for a walk, and with all the stress that has been put on her. She needed it. A human wedding, this was a custom neither of her parents did, or ancestors. She would be the first. And, she didn't like change very much. A priest was needed, but what holy man in his right mind would come into a place like, something filled with so much hate, anger, evil, sadness, insanity. It was just one god awful mess. Nyx's eyes looked at the shadows that hide under the trees, in the hollow of the trees, the shadows all around her. Creatures lurking in them. Most running at sight of her. Nyx chuckled at this as she walked, her black and white tipped locks weaving down her back, bouncing as she walked, blowing as the wind breezed against it. Nyx let out a small breath, the cold air in the forest making her breath rise up as it hit the cold air. She liked the cold though, it was refreshing, kept her awake. She was tired. She needed some relaxing time. Her blue robs drifting down as she looked at her large black wolf beside her. His long black fur hard to see in the darkness, but it blew in the wind. Making waves down his back. She smiled. Her eyes gazing up. She stopped, she could feel a presence. A smirk slowly crossing her mind as she looked around. "Lovely Fang, a Harpy on the lose." Her ghostly voice echoed out of her throat smoothly, steadily, and calm. This harpy was obviously not one of her guards. She sighed as she waited. Pointed ears perked out of her hair, Elven at that. This would indicate she had Elven running through her veins. Though, this was simply not true. Nyx was a demon, a demon from the gates of hell. Coming from one of the most powerful demon families in hell itself. Her once blue eye now black. She looked up as the winged bird like beast flew with speed towards her. She chuckled, shaking her head. She let out a small sigh. Holding her hand up. A black aura slowly circling them. She chuckled. "Silly bird." She said smoothly. Shadows now seeping from her body, bubbling at her feet. A large amount of energy shot out from her hand, like a sonic boom, the range of this power was remarkable. Hitting the bird with overwhelming power. The bird landed into a tree, knocking one of the large, black, bare trees over completely. A large thud echoing through the forest. Nyx chuckled as she watched the bird lay there. Slowly, the harpy raised to its feet. Her black eye on Nyx. "Oh, come on now. Save yourself from this pain." She said softly, lines of shadows slowly snaking along the ground. Though, who could see them? It was black on black. The dry dirt was black. It was almost impossible. Nyx chuckled as the shadows slowly snaked up the harpy's bird like leg. Wrapping around it, it swept her off her feet. How she hung upside down. Screeching her awful screech. She sighed, another shadows beginning to snake up from the ground, this one in a form of a dragon as it flew through the air. Once reaching the Harpy, it wrapped around it mouth, muffling the screams. She shook her head. "What a bother you are." She glared at it, her black eye emotionless, held nothing, empty, lifeless almost. "Though, I will let my friends in the dark abyss decide what to do with you." She said softly, slowly, the shadows pulled the harpy down, disappearing into the ground. One couldn't tell that Nyx had opened up a large black hole under neither where the harpy hung. This hole leading to the abyss of nothingness. Nothing but dark. Nyx looked at Fang. She grinned from ear to ear. Large white fangs now peaking out from her mouth. "That was rather, eventful. Though boring." Her blue eyes now back to normal. Fang sighed. "I'm sorry, I know." She said, her long black claws scratching at the top of his head. Fang and Nyx had a strong bond. Nyx able to see out of his eye when needed. And Fang being able to change into weapons, Nyx would only wield. A chained Scythe, and a black Katana. "You wanted to change and fight, I'm sorry." She said softly. Nyx had gotten stronger, and this was very noticeable to anyone who knew her. Continue


End file.
